


Human! Bill Cipher x Reader

by fandomsDestruction



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsDestruction/pseuds/fandomsDestruction
Summary: You had a crush on someone and wanted them to love you back. What better way to make sure of this than to go into their mind and find out everything you should do in order to get them to love you by summoning the dream demon? Well, that's exactly what you did and over time, the demon grew to like you. What will your answer be?





	1. I Summon Thee

There stood a tall man, sporting duo-toned hair of brown and blonde. A small, black top hat floated above his head and a triangular eyepatch resting neatly above his right eye.

You had successfully summoned Bill Cipher. He smirked at you and held out his hand in greeting.

"Well hiya, kid! Whatcha summoning me for this fine evening?" His voice was high and vibrant.

You smiled and accepted his hand, "I'm [Y/N]. I need you to go into the mind of [C/N] and find out how I can get them to love me. I'll do anything for you in return."

Bill chuckled and started to float, letting go of your hand to place his own on his chin and float upside down in ponder, "Even give me your soul?" You nodded. "What about giving me your body as my puppet?" Once again, you nodded.

Bill looked at you with a sly smile, then turned to lay on his stomach, still floating, and extended his hand to you once again, this time it was alight with blue flames.

"Then it's a deal~" his voice purred at you. You smiled brightly and shook his hand without hesitation.

**_~_ **

After a week or so, you had been much more relaxed and were currently sitting on your bed, reading an article online about a poisonous caterpillar that had shown up in your area. Bill hadn't been much of a bother at all and always checked in whenever he found something of use to your cause. [C/N] didn't even know you had a dream demon digging through their mind for ways to get them to love you.

A blue puff of smoke went off in your room and you looked at the tall man who appeared from it with a smile, "You found something else?" The demon nodded.

"Indeed I have, my sweet! [C/N] likes it when people tell them how safe they feel whenever they're around [C/N]! You think you can do that?" Bill had sat down next to you on your bed, purring in your ear. You were used to his flirtatious pet names by now. They didn't bother you much anyway.

You smiled brighter and hugged him, "You're the best! I just need to make sure I have everything so I'll know for certain that they'll love me. Can you do that for me?" Bill nodded and ruffled your hair before getting up, tipping his floating hat, and then disappearing in another cloud of blue smoke.

**_~_ **

Bill was in the mind of [C/N]. The person [Y/N] had summoned him for. He had been tasked with finding out ways [Y/N] could make this person fall in love with them. Bill had been finding things, like they asked him to, but in the process, the demon had noticed how amazing [Y/N] was. Mainly, of course, through the memories [C/N] had with them. He didn't plan to tell [Y/N], however, that [C/N] pretty much already loved them. This was because Bill himself had started to grow feelings for the [H/C].

As he was looking through the memories of [C/N], he saw just how much [Y/N] cared about them and he began to fall deeper and deeper in love with the shorter person.

Bill wanted badly to tell [Y/N] about his feelings, but figured they wouldn't accept him into their heart after such a short period of time. To him, however, time was a mere illusion. He'd been throughout many times. But he respected [Y/N]'s opinion on the matter.

_**~** _

You woke up with an odd feeling in your gut. Something bad was going to happen today and you felt it in the pit of your gut. You got up and prepared for the day, dreading whatever it was that was coming.

Bill then appeared, panting a little and bent over, resting his hands on his knees, "[Y/N]! [Y/N] oh my goodness I'm so glad I found you! I'm so sorry! I was doing more digging around in [C/N]'s mind and somehow they spotted me when I think they might have fallen asleep and started getting suspicious and now they woke up and I think they're researching me on your interwebby thingie and now I think they know!"

Your face paled, "D-did they ask about me or anything where you'd tell them it was me!?" Bill shook his head.

"Of course not, angel! I wouldn't rat you out like that," the blonde looked at you, hurt that you would think of him that way. You felt a little twinge of guilt.

"S-sorry.. I didn't mean it like that.. I-I'm just worried that they'll hate me now.." you said sullenly, looking at the ground. Suddenly, your phone went off.

 _Don'tcha dare look back, just keep your eyes on me~_  
I said, "You're holdin' back."  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

Your ringtone for [C/N] was blaring loudly in your room, you rushed to your phone and answered quickly, getting your act together ASAP, "Heya! What's up?"

 _"You summoned a DEMON on me!?"_ you heard through the phone. They sounded furious and terrified.

"What do you mean? What makes you think it was me? What are you talking about?" you tried to act as if you weren't aware of what was going on.

 _"Don't act all stupid on me now! That yellow guy with the hat and the eye patch? Bill Cipher? Yeah, I looked him up online and found out what the hell he is and how he finds his way into people's brains. He was looking around in my memories of my ex's! I'm not on terms right now with anyone who would want anything to do with those memories except you. What the hell [Y/N]!?"_ You looked at the floor and felt your face heat up in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry.." you hung up the phone and put it on your desk, your head hung low and you eyes glossing over with tears that threatened to fall.  **(A/N: If you wear glasses, this would be where you would take them off and hold them in your hand)**

Bill saw your shoulders shake a little and hurried over behind you, hesitantly wrapping his arms around you in a hug. You sniffled when he made contact to hide your flinch at the sudden touch. Regardless, you held his locked hands gently with your own. He buried his forehead into the crook of your neck but your didn't mind. As you saw it, he was comforting you and nothing else. To him, however, this was him mentally practicing telling you about how he felt.


	2. Your Heart. I Want Your Heart.

It had been a few months since [C/N] found out about your summoning of Bill. They decided it was best to keep a nice, large distance between themselves and you.

You had been wallowing in your room alone in this moment when a cloud of blue smoke appeared, revealing Bill Cipher, the same demon you had summoned to find ways to get [C/N] to love you. Bill had been here for you the whole time, even though it wasn't part of your deal. Your deal was he find ways to get [C/N] to love you and then you do whatever he wanted in return. He didn't have to take care of you while you silently suffered alone in your room. But he did anyways. You were grateful for this. 

You were facing the wall as you lay in your bed curled up when he spoke, "Hey there, cupcake. You holding up okay? Need anything? Water? Food?"

You rolled over and didn't look at him for a moment before you forced yourself to make eye contact with him, "Why are you still around..? Shouldn't you have gone back to your dimension already?"

He gave you a sad smile, "Our deal was that I find you ways to make [C/N] love you. Do they yet?" You shook your head, "Then our deal is still on and I won't leave."

"Then you're going to be stuck here for a long time.." you replied sullenly.

It was a few more moments before he sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets at looked at the floor, "Look.. [Y/N].. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before.. I literally couldn't go back to my dimension to begin with.."

"Why not?"

"Because you summoned me to find ways to get [C/N] to love you but.. They already did.. I really wasn't needed but I didn't know they did when I made the deal with you.."

You furrowed your eyebrows at Bill, distraught, "So they liked me the whole time and you didn't say anything..?"

Bill swallowed a lump in his throat loudly before nodding. You were about to getup and start yelling at him before he cut you off, "Please let me explain!" You settled down enough to listen, even though you didn't want to.

The demon man that stood before you took a deep breath before speaking, "When I started looking through their memories, I was looking for what they already liked about you so you could exploit those traits.. After a while, I started to like those traits.. I even started to look at what they didn't like about you and started to like that stuff too.. I looked at all of their memories of you and started to wish that they were my own memories because you care so much about them.

"Seeing everything you did with them through their eyes made me realize how much I had grown to love you. When it finally dawned upon me that [C/N] already liked you, I felt guilty for not telling you, but I knew that if I did, then you would hold your end of the deal and I would never get to see you again..

"It scared me to think of living the rest of my eternal life and never getting to see you smile again.. Never getting to see or hear how happy you were again, that made me realize that I  _had_  to keep [C/N]'s feelings for you a secret.. Even if it meant that one day you found out and then hated me for it.."

You had calmed down entirely by now and your eyes were large with concern and interest. You didn't know what to say, but you knew that it wasn't something negative that you wanted to say to him. You stood up and walked over to the tall man, his facial expression clearly showing that he was expecting a slap in the face or something along those lines, when you hugged him tightly.

Bill didn't know how to react for a second before he clued in that you weren't mad anymore. He hugged you back tightly and buried his face into the crook of your neck. You didn't pull away for a long time, he happily complied to the long phase of contact.

When you did pull out of the hug, however, he held you arms length away by your shoulders calmly, looking into your eyes deeply, your hands gently holding his wrists.

"You're not.. Mad?" he asked quietly. You shook your head.

"You were scared.. I understand why you didn't tell me.." you tore your eyes away from his and looked at the floor silently.

"Hey.." his voice was soft as you looked back up at him, his right thumb gently rubbing your cheek, "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be. I forgive you," you offered him a small smile as you leaned into the hand he was cupping your cheek with.

He visibly relaxed and pulled you in for another hug. You hugged back happily and nuzzled your face into his chest.

**_~_ **

It had been a few weeks more and Bill now made daily visits. Your day now brightened when he came by and your time away from him was quiet and lonesome.

You were in the kitchen making some lunch for yourself before you heard a puff of magic smoke from the other room. It wasn't long before you felt slender arms wrap around your waist when you looked over your shoulder to be greeted by a soft kiss on the forehead by none other than the dream demon you had somehow trapped in this dimension with you.

"Good afternoon, Ciphy," you greeted him with the chosen nickname you gave to him.

He smiled and buried his face into the base of your neck, inhaling your scent happily, "Hey there, sunshine~"

You were in a much better place now and happily did you stay within the Cipher's arms as you finished making your lunch. Once your food was finished, he let you go only to recapture you on your sofa, you sitting in his lap calmly as the two of you watched TV until lunch was over.

Once lunch had been eaten, however, you looked at him, "Hey, Bill?"

"Yes, sugar plum?" he responded happily.

"What do you want? I mean from our deal, since you kinda got duped out of your end."

He thought for a moment before answering, "Your heart. I want your heart."

You looked at him for a moment, making sure he was being serious, but then when you were certain he was, you scoffed playfully and kissed his cheek, "You already have that."

"Welp then I guess we're even. [C/N] had already liked you and I already have your heart. Deal's pretty much a failure," he chuckled and kissed around your face, causing you to giggle with him.


End file.
